


Living in the Dark

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Series: Ofrus Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Long, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Tags Are Hard, Witches, Wizards, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: Sofia Rindale was by all intents and proposes completely and utterly normal. She is dragged into a fantasy world not due to some great prophesy but because of a fuck up. Welcome to the world of Ofrus where are all of your favorite fantasy tropes live only they can't seem to get anything right. Follow Sofia, Octavia, Cali, Zaria, Rand and many more idiots through their adventures watched by the ever loving, ever caring, Goddess of beginnings, Zova.





	Living in the Dark

Now...as most of you know because I can tell you are readers after all...the protagonist always seems to get into trouble. That is how most stories go. A hero. A damsel. Some villain with evil motives. This formula has stood the test of time. But what if a recipe for a good story somehow was messed up, disoriented and in shambles. What if I, the author, wanted to present my grand sweeping world with a challenging storyline, a blossoming romance and a happy ending but my characters couldn’t just seem to get it right? It would sound like the very world you lived it wouldn’t it? Well..as things rarely go according to plan in your plane of existence so it seems they went awry in mine.

So let us begin in the land of Isra.

Isra, a country known for its strength in its heyday was...well. How should I put this? Not. The prosperous country of Isra with its capital of Nalie was seeing some hard times. The crops; golden wheat, sweet popo fruit, hardy gingum, were not coming in. The sea was not bearing fish. The sky dumped rain almost daily, and when it wasn’t raining it was snowing. The people of Isra could barely eat. Why? You might think that some villain from the kingdom of Norte had cursed the people of Isra. A logical conclusion given the fantasy structure. You might even be picturing him now. Some wizard in a dark castle, the icy winds billowing around him as he pets his black cat and laughs. But as I said...our characters can’t seem to get anything right.

No. A small wiry girl with thick glasses had cursed her home. Not on purpose. Cali Gahmal was a sweet girl, her mousy brown hair stuck up in places. Her brilliant green eyes showing her talent for magic however being far sighted was not in her favor. Cali did not have many friends, she was a shy little thing, she might have what you would call anxiety. The girl was constantly in a fuss, worrying about trivial things. As a result she was desperate for friends, just some soul she could relate and talk to. She was young and as many young girls are at that age many more are mean spirited. So Aora Himmel, the daughter of a nymph and a scrolls salesman, dared the human girl to read from a tome at close distance without her glasses.

Mind you...I knew what would happen. I sent many omens that day. Cali’s boot string came undone causing her to trip. She just got up and carried on. I send a cat to warn her, but the stupid thing ending up catching a mouse. Lastly I caused a glass to break before Cali touched it. She took all of my omens and overlooked them. I groaned looking down as she misread the text causing several bad spirits to be freed and wreck havoc on Isra. Aora had no idea what would happen when this shy girl read the tome desperate for a friend, especially one as popular as the nymph. But Cali’s misreading of a intricate spell for speeding up the production of gingum which was to be read on a night when the moon of Dormon and star of Callo were aligned only when it was raining. Was instead read at midmorning when moon Coras was aligned with stars Normals and Chille. This resulted in the curse of bad weather for at least four moons. Now I did leave wiggle room in pronunciation but Cali was so exceptionally bad that the crops died almost instantly. 

But Cali and Aora didn’t feel the effects of the spell minus the great amount of dry static in the air. The two looked at each other for a few moments before a smirk crossed Aora’s face. 

“I knew it. You aren’t magical at all, it’s like you can’t do anything right.” she said smugly.

Almost as the last syllable left the infuriating girl’s mouth (who by the way was on track to be in a dead end job she hates if all goes according to plan) the sky emanated a large boom.

As if a water balloon were sliced down the middle rain began to fall.

The two looked out the stained glass windows of the observing tower to see the rain falling in sheets. Aora snatched the tome from Cali’s hands and looked it over to see if the witch in training in indeed cast a spell. However the spell wasn’t written (as most spells aren’t) in plain language. So the little nymph girl and her annoyingly good genes could not make heads or tails of the text. She flicked her hair behind her as she left Cali in the observing tower alone.

The tiny girl was so upset, she really thought that if she read from that stupid book Aora would really be her friend. She ran down the stairs, out to the pouring rain and into her dorm where she locked herself in and weeped. She didn’t even go to her herbology class which was outside and became somewhat of a swim class.

Back in Norte, where the spell’s effects could be more easily seen, the ‘evil’ wizard thought this bad luck was because of him. Frohagan the so proclaimed Ghastly. But that wizard described earlier with the black cat living on the mountain was all but ghastly. Many other, more capable, wizards often called him Frohagan the Fool. His sinister spells were mildly annoying at best. Now his young ward Wentworth, whose name was by far less ridiculous than Frohagan (who was born Cornelius by the way), was very talented. He was the one who sent the fish away from Isra. He did this not out of spite for the larger kingdom, he like Isra. His gram lived there. Gram lived in the forest in an old hollowed out tree, the same one she had lived in for many years. Also Isra was an ally to Norte, because the mountainous country was small and didn’t have a lot to offer it made sense that the two be allies. However Frohagan had lived up in the mountains and didn’t really keep up with the goings on. He did not know that shortly after Wentworth was born, more than fifteen years ago, King Tedric of Isra and Chancellor Guebert of Norte signed an agreement to end the wars. Norte could not afford them and Isra was quite frankly annoyed that the small kingdom to the west kept declaring war. Wentworth was the one who did any real damage to anything. If Frohagan wanted to curse the King of Isra with a sickness of the stomach; a king Frohagan thought was the previous king Alistair. Wentworth would grow tired of hearing the old fool misreading curses or going on about how any moment now the enemy of Norte would drop dead. He would give the king some kind of upset stomach so he would miss a meeting with the chancellor. Frohagan would call Wentworth in from washing the potion flasks gloat of his superior magic skill and tell the boy to take the rest of the day off. Wentworth would pack his knapsack, head down the mountain to the town at the base of it and sell some potions. 

As Wentworth looked out of the window of the blustery old castle to see the dark clouds over Isra he wondered if gram had gotten the herbs he’d sent to ease the achyness of her joints. (stopped) ------

Anyway the King of Isra had his best men try to figure out what had happened to their country. There was a full investigation; letters were sent to the other kingdoms, spies were dispatched, etc. So when it came back that a scroll’s salesman knew that a young girl had cursed the country they wrote it off. He claimed that his daughter pinched one of the tomes he was trying to sell and forced one of her classmates to read it. When he was told he read over it and branded it as cursed. His daughter (Aora if you haven’t picked up on it yet) gave the tome back to the witchling. The guards scoffed at such a ridiculous story, and I really couldn’t blame them. However, a mousey girl showed up with a large tome and wet green eyes showed up to the castle not far from her academy. The little thing blathered on about how she didn’t mean it and she didn’t want to get kicked out of the country and that her mother would never forgive her if she didn’t become a witch. She held out the tome to the Wizard Grand Vizier. The tall woman looked over the tome asked the girl how’d she pronounced it then gave it to her apprentice. Cali was crying and the Grand Vizier sat down with her.

The Grand Vizier pulled a handkerchief from a teal silk satchel before handing it to Cali, “Now now my dear. Dry your face.”

Cali pressed the soft cloth to her face, the light scent of lavender was infused in the handkerchief. She wiped her face, her eyes were red. She sniffed and had the hiccups from crying.

“There now, see you’re alright.” the Grand Vizier said in a very sing songy voice patting the girl on the head, “I am Calla Merrythorn.” she said.

Cali sniffled and brought the handkerchief back to her eyes, “I-I’m Cali Gahmal.”

“Well Cali I know you did not mean to do this thing. No one blames you.” Calla said, pulling out a second handkerchief. Well no one blaming the witch in training was exactly true; many people of Isra while not knowing the little witch did still blame her for all the misfortune. 

Cali took a deep breath, “I need to go to the academy.” she said softly, “My mama says I have to be a witch.”

Calla patted the girl’s head, “And you will my dear of course.” she said. When Calla’ apprentice Octavia appeared in the doorway Calla stood up.

Octavia held out a piece of parchment the witches and wizards in records had looked up the spell Cali had botched and what she had done instead. The result was less than stellar; several demons of weather had been unleashed, one plight of dead crops to last several moons and possibly an evil water sprite which is why all the fish had left the nearest ocean and rivers. This was a dark time indeed it seemed, water was not in favor of the land. 

On the contrary Nuquna, one of the main goddesses in charge of all things liquid, thought she was being helpful. With the crops dying she sent rain, lots of it. Then snow to get gingum to grow. She had a sprite keep the fish away so the people would focus on the crops. This however went over the heads of the people. With her agents out she could not recall them until the time line she had been given. A lot of times spells were just a version of prayers. Spells were more active, they got more attention than prayers. It was the difference between talking and shouting. Some gods were hard of hearing so only spells worked to get their favor. Very strong spells could temporarily bend a god’s will, extremely strong spell could enslave one. However the other gods catch wind of it, they were rather stuck in their ways, and end up breaking the break the spell. (Stopped at writers group)

So with this verdict the record’s witches determined a specialist needed to be called in. Not a high ranking monk of Phabash, or even a priestess of Urakyo from across the seas. No. This was a problem that called for a person of another world. In the past only three people had been called from another world, all three had done such wonderful magic that they had been the causes of war. So they needed someone of a certain level of skill but not too powerful that the other countries would try to take them.

From this decision we will meet more characters who just can’t seem to get anything right.

The Grand Council of Wizards convened in Nalie in the castle of the king. Beside the Grand Vizier was Octavia and beside her was Cail. Sitting in rows before the king they debated who to send to fetch the one who could save the great country of Isra. Now...I say debated. But as I have learned the debating the wizards did is the same as most of your...how you call politicians. It was yelling. No one truly wanted to go to the other plane. To rip a hole in the fabric of time and space is dangerous. While three people were indeed pulled from other planes the witches, wizards, knights, and bystanders of this effect were simply no longer there. The first time the entire mountain and several surrounding towns were swallowed up. The second, which was further away from people, ate three cities. The last was further still from the people of Isra but devoured the city of Tortos, the river Srark and lake Ibelt that surrounded it. So no one really wanted to send anyone on this suicide mission. The king, being a king, demanded they make a decision. After a few moments it was to be decided that the king’s knight Rand the Trustworthy, a low ranking record’s witch Zaria Hunt, the source of the problem Cali Gahmal and the Vizier’s apprentice Octavia Langhorne. These would be the people that would ruin one Sofia Rindale's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this is really just a test to see if anyone would read this, I have been working on this for years hoping one day to make it a book but I, as of late, am unmotivated. If you like this story and want more please leave kudos and comments I'd be more than happy to post more!  
> Also, I have been working in Google docs with no defined chapter breaks so...they get long.


End file.
